List of The Loud House (2002 TV series) episodes
Here are the episodes for The Loud House (2002 TV Series) Season 1 (2002) S1E1 Welcome To The Loud House Date Aired: June 1, 2002 S1E2 Internationally Loki is racist towards a black guy after illegally drinking and gets deported from the state Date Aired: June 8, 2002 S1E3 Abuse The siblings find out that the parents are abusing Loki and he's using weed to take the stress off of him Date Aired: June 15, 2002 S1E4 You Do Not Want To Mess With Me To get Lenny away from him, Loki makes a deal with the Devil to take him to hell. He soon regrets it and enlists Lamar and Lynn to help him to rescue Lenny. Meanwhile, after Lola gets injured while rehearsing for an upcoming pageant, Linsday enlists Logan to take her place, so that they can win tickets to Dairyland Amusement Park. Date Aired: June 22, 2002 S1E5 Twin Feud Tired of Lola and Logan's fights, Loki decides to take them to a boarding school after Lola accidentally stabbed "big kid" scissors at Logan's arm. Date Aired: June 29, 2002 S1E6 Arrested The Loud's parents get arrested and the siblings have to bail them out Date Aired: July 5, 2002 S1E7 Everyday Everyone celebrates there birthday on one day. Meanwhile, Luke finally gets laid. Date Aired: July 12, 2002 S1E8 Prankster Day On April Fools' Day, Lamar's pranking is at its all-time high, causing his siblings to do all they can to try to avoid Lamar's pranks. When she learns that Ron is coming over, Lindsay is forced to set off all of Lamar's pranks before Ron arrives. Date Aired: July 19, 2002 S1E9 Girl Troubles Lindsay accidentally has her period in gym class and everybody makes fun of her. Her brothers try to help but it just makes it worse. Eventually, everybody stops making fun of her and starts making fun of another student for the same reason. Date Aired: July 26, 2002 S1E10 The Transgender Side of Things It's revealed that Lola is transgender but everyone makes fun of her except Linsday. Date Aired: August 2, 2002 S1E11 Sweet Sixteen Lenny's girlfriend turns sixteen and Lenny tries to throw her the best birthday party ever but messes everything up. Date Aired: August 9, 2002 S1E12 Karate Linsday decides to learn karate. Meanwhile, Loki lost his lucky condom and has Luke to help him find it Date Aired: August 16, 2002 S1E13 Two of the Girls After tiring of their brothers' antics, Lindsay and Lola wonder what life would be like if they had sisters. Louis' new watch inventions takes Lindsay and Lola to a genderbender reality where they adapt to it at first – until they learn the downsides of having sisters, forcing them to try to return to their own reality before the deadline of their time there expires. Date Aired: August 30, 2002 Season 2 (2002-03) S2E1 Memories Loki finds old memories of the family Date Aired: September 23, 2002 S2E2 It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House Mr. Loud punishes his children for fighting over a quarter by forcing them to clean the attic. While cleaning, Lindsay comes across a letter containing clues of money left behind by the house's previous owner Sharon DeMonay, which leads to a competitive treasure hunt between her and her siblings. Date Aired: September 30, 2002 S2E3 Out of the Picture In a plan not to be forgotten students at Royal Woods Elementary, Lindsay and Claudia decide to do whatever it takes to get into the yearbook with Coach Pacowski overseeing its production. Meanwhile, Lola works to get a good photo in the yearbook. At the same time, Loki, Lenny and Luke discover Lamar's diary and secretly read it to get payback to his pranks. Date Aired: October 7, 2002 S2E4 Driving Mr. Hazy The Loud Siblings have gotten tired of doing favors for Loki in exchange for him driving them to places. To remedy this, they decide to teach Lenny how to drive. Loki, however, is against this and plans to sabotage Lenny, but failling due to the other siblings outsmarting every one of his plan. Date Aired: October 14, 2002 S2E5 TBD Date Aired: October 21, 2002 S2E6 Halloween Date Aired: October 28, 2002 S2E6 Room with a Feud Displeased with the roommate rumbles over various reasons, Loki gives his siblings a compatibility test to see who they are best suited for. When the test later proves disastrous due to it being taken from an Ace Savvy comic, Louis uses a machine he originally built to help Pop-Pop find a new love interest to find better matches. Date Aired: November 4, 2002 S2E7 TBD Date Aired: November 12, 2002 S2E8 Me Vs You: Part One Loki and Lenny get into a fight which causes Loki to move out. Date Aired: November 19, 2002 S2E9 Me Vs You: Part Two Date Aired: November 26, 2002 S2E10 Net Gains Lynn is interested into winning a basketball championship. During the tryouts, he gets drafted to a terrible basketball team called the Turkey Jerkies that is sponsored by Flip's Food and Fuel. Lynn works to help make the Turkey Jerkies be winners so that they can win a basketball championship. Date Aired: December 3, 2002 S2E11 TBD Date Aired: March 1, 2003 S2E12 TBD Date Aired: March 8, 2003 S2E13 TBD Date Aired: March 15, 2003 Season 3 (2003-04) S3E1 TBD Date Aired: August 1, 2003 S3E2 TBD Date Aired: August 8, 2003 S3E3 TBD Date Aired: August 15, 2003 S3E4 TBD Date Aired: August 22, 2003 S3E5 We Won’t Stop Here Date Aired: August 29, 2003 S3E6 TBD Date Aired: September 6, 2003 S3E7 TBD Date Aired: September 13, 2003 S3E8 TBD Date Aired: September 20, 2003 S3E9 Another Christmas Comes And Passes Date Aired: December 1, 2003 S3E10 TBD Date Aired: February 1, 2004 S3E11 Imagination Land: Part One Date Aired: February 8, 2004 S3E12 Imagination Land: Part Two Date Aired: Februrary 15, 2004 S3E13 Imagination Land: Part Three Date Aired: February 22, 2004 Season 4 (2004-05) S4E1 TBD Date Aired: May 1, 2004 S4E2 TBD Date Aired: June 30, 2004 S4E3 TBD Date Aired: July 7, 2004 S4E4 TBD Date Aired: July 14, 2004 S4E5 TBD Date Aired: July 21, 2004 S4E6 TBD Date Aired: July 28, 2004 S4E7 TBD Date Aired: September 1, 2004 S4E8 Deceiving Little Bro Date Aired: March 1, 2005 S4E9 TBD Date Aired: March 8, 2005 S4E10 TBD Date Aired: March 15, 2005 S4E11 Weed Bros Luke and Lynn Jr. discover weed and start smoking it Date Aired: March 22, 2005 S4E12 TBD Date Aired: March 29, 2005 S4E13 TBD Date Aired: May 1, 2005 Season 5 (2005-06) S5E1 This Is Not a Special Of Any Kind Date Aired: August 31, 2005 S5E2 Mishappennig Date Aired: September 7, 2005 Season 6 (2006-07) Season 7 (2007-08) Season 8 (2009-11) Season 9 (2012-13) Season 10 (2014-15) Season 11 (2016-17) Season 12 (2017-18)